Dokidoki: BEING REWRITTEN BY NEW AUTHOR
by NotAnExit
Summary: [MICHIKO GAVE THIS TO ME] Dokidoki suru - The thumping of your heart out of nervousness and excitement. Takes place after volume 12 and/or 2nd movie. Fluff and WAFFYness. You have been warned.
1. Touchaku

[DOKIDOKI.html] CCSakura Fanfiction!

My first fic CCSakura posted on ff.net! I wanted my first one here to be really good. (Since CCSakura is my favorite manga/anime.) It's drama-ish too because I need to work on that style of writing. ^^; It's not very good and I need reviews to encourage me! Please! Or else I'll just stick to writing in Japanese. (I would, but my computer is being stubborn and shut all my support off… I'm mad… ?)  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA.  
  
****And please… if you read my stories I expect you to have at least seen all the episodes and/ or read all the manga chapters… I mean why would you read fanfiction if you don't have a clue what it's talking about?!  
  
  
**Dokidoki.**  
(The Sound of Your Heart Beating Really Fast.)  
**Chapter 1 - Touchaku (Arrival)**  
A Kaado Kyaputaa Sakura Fiction produced by Michiko Oda.

  
  
People still to this day ask Ri Syaoran what the happiest day of his life would be. And no matter how many numerous times, his reaction would be the same.  
Eyes would lighten, his hands would stop their nervous fidgeting and the tiniest fraction of a smile would lift his thin lips as he replied in a light tone. He spoke as a little child would if describing the flavor of the sweetest of their birthday cakes.  
"My seventeenth birthday."  
  
**

***

**  
  
The commotion and chaos of the Hong Kong International Airport filled the crisp July morning air. Paparazzi and news reporters were confused at the situation, but ran along anyway. Pedestrians and travelers watched in awe as cameras and microphones followed and hurried young brown haired man stalked by tons of security figures.  
  
"Wait… isn't that our Xiao-Lang, Mama?" a young girl tugged on her mother's sleeve.  
"Yes, Meimei, I think it is. Let us go girls," the woman responded and picked up her daughter's stuffed bear. "We're going to miss our flight."  
"Come along, sister," the eldest daughter stood up from where she was sitting next to her mother before, quietly unnoticed.  
Grabbing Meimei's hand she took off for the gate.  
  
_ 'Be good to her, Syaoran. You can't possibly afford to lose her after all that I sacrificed for you.'_  
  
"Meiling! Meimei! Hurry up now!" Their mother cried.  
"Yes, Mama," Meiling smirked, covering her and her sister's heads with dark hoods.  
  
_ 'Welcome to Hong Kong, Kinomoto-san.'_  
  
And that was last time the Li Ming family – sister to Li Yelan and aunt to Li Xiao-Lang, leader of the most prosperous and powerful Clan in this country – were ever spotted in Chinese borders.  
  
**

***

**  
  
"Kinomoto-san… Miss Kinomoto…" A light voice woke her from dreams.  
"Hoe-e?" The young Card-mistress rubbed the sleep from her eyes.  
"Nani? Wakarimasen…" Came a stressed reply.  
"Are? Aa… iie… iie…" Sakura waved her hand and stated slowly and simply. It was obvious that the stewardess was not fluent in Japanese and stressing her words very slowly.  
"Kinomoto-san… We are in China now… onegai… let me show you off…" A grin flexed on her Japanese features; she knew was going to see him soon.  
"Hai, let's…"  
  
**

***

**  
  
"Mr. Li, could we please get a word from you?"  
"Mr. Li, why are you here today? Aren't you supposed to be at home celebrating your birthday?"  
"Mr. Li, just exactly who _are_ you meeting?"  
Syaoran wanted to scream at them, to tell them to get their stupid microphones and cameras away from his face.  
But of course, if he actually **did** do that it would be all over the news that very night. And his mother would scold him and he was sure the Elders would want to have a talk with him.  
_But can't they see that today is special?!_  
  
Reasoning with himself, he just continued to walk to the gate; ignoring the reporters and their half-baked pleas.  
  
10:49, he frowned, taking another unsure look at his watch; she was supposed to be here by now.  
After another five minutes of waiting, he turned to an elderly man standing close by.  
"Wei-san… she was coming at ten forty-five, ne?"  
The gray haired man gave a reassuring smile.  
"Syaoran-sama… I'm sure she's fine…" He hadn't missed that his young master had switched back into the Japanese language.  
The change of tongues was a clever trick the Li Clan had used for centuries to keep as little as privacy as they had left. Though only the most exclusive and highest ranked members knew the foreign language.  
The reporters stood silent and confused.  
"Japanese? Why are they speaking Japanese? Does anyone know Japanese?"  
The people all shook their heads.  
"Attention passengers, flight 209 from Tokyo is now landing in gate 3A."  
  
Again, all eyes went to the gate.  
The doors flew open and people flooded through.  
"Syaoran-kun?" a sunny voice called after the crow died down.  
His searching eyes stopped in the depths of emerald.  
He could ears his heart pounding in his ears as he smiled.  
"Sakura."  
  
  
That's it for now! Please review! Yes… and for you wondering this **will** have a plot and it **will** be a semi-song-fic (maybe even multi?).  
Well that's all for now!  
Honana!  
Michi-chan =^^= 


	2. Kanpeki

(DOKIDOKI2.html) CCSakura Fanfiction! Here's the second chapter of my CCSakura fiction! Please enjoy and review~!  
Hmmm… Maybe I should call this 'The Return of Dokidoki'? LOL…  
  
**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA!**  
  


**Dokidoki.**  


(The Sound of Your Heart Beating Really Fast)  
**Chapter 2 – Kanpeki (Perfection)**  
A Kaado Kyaputaa Sakura fanfiction produced by Michiko Oda.  
  
The scene reminded him of an idol picture book, except she was much more stunning than any Nippon super star. Holding out his hand, he slowly helped her out of the car.  
Dressed in a bright pink one piece she blended with the pastel blue sky; the whole world was her stage, and the backdrop only added more to the setting.  
She smiled, and the day suddenly seemed much brighter. The sun grew faint to him compared to her delicate face.  
"Arigatou, Xiao-Lang," his face grew flushed at hearing his birth name seep from her cherry lips.  
"No problem," shyly replying, he led her to the house gate.  
It was queer, but after all these years Syaoran found that her simplest gestures still made the blood rush to his head.  
  
_'How long has the last visit been?'_ his mind raced. _'Two months. Two months, one week, and three days to be exact.'_  
  
The door opened after a time and a conservative lady, obviously of a bloodline of wealth and power, bowed to the two.  
"Sakura-san, what an honor to have you grace our presence again."  
The Japanese girl stood and blinked in surprise at the dark haired woman still bent to the ground in respect.  
She had only been in fourth grade the last time she had visited here, but wasn't she the one who had kept bowing at this figure?  
She blushed, noticing that she had been gawking for a couple of minutes now and looked at the boy who was grasping her hand.  
She mouthed a shocked 'Hoe?' to him in quest for an answer. He only glanced at her out of the corner of his amber eyes and gave a knowing smirk.  
  
_'What does he have planned?'_ She was lost in the possibilities.  
A squeeze was felt on her hand and she quickly remembered where she was.  
"Aa! Ri-san! Please, there is no need to bow to me. I should be the one to give you respect," She bowed to Syaoran's mother politely. "For you are taking me in for several weeks and showing me unyielding hospitality." Did Sakura just see Yelan give Syaoran a small smile? "I will be forever grateful of your kindness."  
Yelan looked Syaoran's way again.  
Seeing this for sure that time, Sakura frowned.  
_What was going on?_  
  
"Where are her bags?" The boy's mother interrupted the uncomfortable silence.  
"Wei took them to the back," came his gruffly reply.  
Yelan smiled inwardly. Though she would never admit it, her Xiao-Lang reminded her more of his deceased father daily.  
Her gaze swept over his girlfriend by his side.  
_'And she… she is exactly the same…'_  
  
Sakura gave an unexpected yawn, which cut Yelan's thoughts short and surprised all three persons.  
Syaoran broke out in a rare chuckle causing poor Sakura-chan's cheeks to flush red in embarrassment.  
"Mou! Syaoran-kun!" She cutely pouted and stomped her foot in frustration.  
Yelan had to give a small smile and cross her arms across her chest.  
"Alright you two, if you _must_ have this lover's quarrel, may we please take it inside?"  
  
**"MAMAA?!"** If Syaoran hadn't been holding on to Sakura's hand, he would have found himself on the ground, paralyzed in shock.  
Was his mother being playful?! And was that a chuckle hidden in the words?  
  
He could have been standing there the whole night, just blinking his eyes and staring out into nowhere, shock taking over his system.  
But Sakura had already helped him into the house.  
  
"Nagusumi… please get the guest room prepared," Yelan ordered and turned back to the two.  
"I am sorry, Sakura-san, that I cannot spend anymore time with you but I am needed upstairs. Oyasuminasai."  
"Oyasuminasai, Ri-san," Sakura bowed again.  
"And Xiao-Lang," her voice grew more stern as she transferred back into Cantonese. Syaoran nervously snapped to attention.  
"Yes, Mama?"  
"Take care of her, and please finish your task soon."  
He smiled and nodded. "Yes, Mama."  
  


*******  
  


"Syaoran-kun… otanjoubiomedetougozaimasu!" Sakura pushed a large box messily wrapped in front of him. He smiled at her and she felt her heart melt.  
"I'm guessing you did the wrapping yourself, ne?"  
"Syaoran-kun! I tried my best at it!"  
"No! No! It's fine. I love it."  
Another red flush broke out on her cheeks. "Open it!"  
And did as he was told. Inside the box lay a green sweater and some chocolates. He smiled; Sakura always gave him exactly what he wanted.  
"Gomen ne, I know its not that fancy…"  
"Iie! It's wonderful!"  
"Aishiteru, Syaoran…"  
"Kimi mo suki desu."  
She smiled, for little did he know that his real present was already delivered to its new owners.  
It was the key to their whole future.  
It would queue his hard training sessions.  
And it would let them be together always.  
  


*******

  
  
"Here's your room," Syaoran titled his head toward the room to his left. "All of your luggage should already be there."  
Much to his surprise, Sakura frowned.  
"But where's your room?"  
"Don't worry. It's right across the hall," his finger turned to the door on the right.  
Smiling, she nodded excitedly. "OK!"  
And they hugged.  
Sakura loved the smell of him as she rested against his lean chest. He was perfect. She looked up at his dark eyes, his gaze was loving, and at that moment she saw their future.  
It would be complete perfection, together always.  
  
"Where's my goodnight kiss?" she could hardly speak as her vision never broke his.  
Still lost in a daze created by her eyes, he brought his head down to hers.  
  
It was complete perfection.  
  
She deepened the passion farther.  
How long had it been since their last kiss?  
She didn't look for an answer; the only thing was that she knew it had been too long.  
She had forgotten were just exactly they where until she felt her back press into a picture frame on the wall.  
How ironic, here was the shy and conservative Ri Syaoran, making out in his family's mansion, never less in a busy, well lighted hallway.  
Sakura grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer, hungry for more.  
But like all good things, it had to at last come to an end.  
He leaned against her, fatigued. Both were loudly panting.  
Nuzzling her ear, he continued the activities.  
Sakura groaned slightly. "Oh God… Syaoran-kun…"  
Pausing for a minute, he whispered huskily in her ear. "Dokidoki suru ka?"  
"Hai," she sighed, trying to control her irregular breathing.  
He made a move to go. "Oyasumi."  
"No… Please, let me stay with you…" She pleaded, grabbing his sleeves selfishly.  
"Sakura?" He looked at her surprised. "Are you sure?"  
Her lips brushed his again, and that was all the answer he needed.  
"Fine…" he said in between butterfly kisses.  
And she smiled.  
Perfection.  



	3. Toumei na Kumo

--> 

Here's comes the next chapter of Dokidoki! Please review and tell me how you like it!  
  


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA  
**  


**Dokidoki.  
**

(The Sound of Your Heart Beating Really Fast)  


**Chapter 3 – Toumei na Kumo (Transparent Clouds)  
**

A Kaado Kyaputaa Sakura fanfiction produced by Michiko Oda.  


  
  


He was only seventeen when she came to him for the first time, chic and beautiful in maroon lace. And that night, among the passion and lust, he decided that he would follow out the decision in the morning.  
  


***  
  


It was around six when he was awoken by murmurs from the hallway.  


Looking to his side he was relieved to find Sakura still in deep slumber.  


Dropping a slight kiss on her forehead, he quickly threw on some decent clothes.  


Giving a rushed glance at the bedside clock he realized he'd only five minutes to spare, but his gaze wandered to her again.  


Sorting out miscellaneous clothes, he piled her garments in his grip and crossed the hall.  
  


A short, petite girl stood in the hallway, dark eyes growing wide as she explained the situation to another in a rush of words.  


"Yes! I'm telling you the truth! I went in to check on her and warm the water for her morning bath and she was gone! I have searched the whole house, but she is still missing."  


Inwardly smirking, but keeping his face still, he stepped between the couple. "Excuse me, I just need to return these to Kinomoto-san's room," passing the two he turned the doorknob.  


"Oi, and you," he nodded his head towards the shorter. "You are Kinomoto-san's hand, ne?"  


The girl nodded in shaky affirmation.  


"Please set some fresh clothes in front of my room and knock loudly at the door around seven," and he disappeared inside.  


The two female's mouths dropped.  


"Is that what I think it means, Okaasan?"  


The elder frowned. "Ayaka, hurry off into the kitchens," she barked in a not so motherly way.  


"H-hai, Okaasan," her daughter bowing nervously and running off.  


The woman then spun on her heel, facing the occupied Ri Syaoran's room.  


The way he carried himself this morning, that arrogance, that pride she had seen flash in his eyes, it was all because of that Kinomoto. He had not even given her a glance and rudely decided to talk to her childish daughter instead! Even though she was a hand at the Ri's mansion, she was the top of the class, imported from Japan because of her daughter's magnificent power. Ri Syaoran should never act that way to her, and it was all because of Kinomoto Sakura, a native from her very own homeland.  


"No one ever yells at Namitsuyo Kada; not even Ri Syaoran! It has to be that playgirl… she's the one who did that to him. She's like poison in our pure water. That whore, she'll pay…"  


And no one noticed Kada slip from the hallway.  
  


***  
  


The sun shining brightly through the forest green curtains was Sakura's wake up call. Squinting lightly to shield the blinding light from sensitive morning eyes, her gaze fell on the clock.  


6:55, she must have been breaking her early rising record.  


Turning over to her other side, she noticed his empty pillow.  


She stared at it for a couple of minutes, mindlessly blinking for no thoughts could register in her mind.  


Silence occupied the room for a minute longer, then-  


"HOE-E!"  
  


***  
  


"6:57… 6:58… 6:59… 7!" The two girls scampered down the scarlet hallway, stopping at their assigned door.  


"Ayaka, you wouldn't happen to be tricking me, would you?" the girl next to her prompted, Chinese eyes giving an eerie warning.  


"Tian-Tian! How could you say something like that? I told you a hundred times, Mother and I witnessed his request with our own ears and eyes!" she whispered roughly back.  


Setting the freshly laundered clothes down at the door, Ayaka hesitantly knocked. "Ohayou gozaimasu, Kinomoto-san! It's time to get up!"  


A groggy looking Sakura finally came to the door after a squeak and hurried shuffles that Tian-Tian guessed to have been her franticly searching for a bath robe.  


"Aa… Ohayou… ano…"  


"Namitsuyo Ayaka, pleased to meet you Kinomoto-san."  


"Call me Sakura, please. And she-?" the emerald eyed girl referred to the person cowering behind Ayaka's back.  


"Oh, don't mind her. She's Tian-Tian. She 's not usually this shy, it's just that she can't speak Japanese."  


"Oh," Sakura gave Tian-Tian a reassuring smile.  


"You speak Japanese very well, did you ever live there?" The card mistress questioned.  


"Until last year."  


"Oh," Sakura replied again. All this talk of Japan was starting to make her sad. She missed Tomoyo-chan, Kero-chan, and yes, even her annoying oniichan.  


"Where is Syaoran-kun?" She asked suddenly, trying to change the subject.  


"Down in the gardens I think. Why don't you go get changed and meet him there?"  


"Good idea! Thank you for the clothes and nice meeting you! Ja!" and giving a little wave to Tian-Tian as she closed the door.  
  


***  
  


"Mother…"  


"Xiao-Lang, are you sure you want to do this? It's a very big commitment."  


Syaoran didn't hesitate. "Yes. I'm positive on my decision."  


Yelan smiled at her son. "I am so proud of you. Sakura is a very lucky woman." She reached to her necklace and produced a ring of gold. Detaching it from the chain, she handed it to her son.  


"Li Xiao-lang, you now have that of my permission and the Elders to take Kinomoto Sakura as your wife."  


Yelan still was overcome with surprise when her son gave a huge grin. It amazed her how much the Card Mistress had changed her serious son's heart for the better.  


"Thank you Mama," and with a bow he left.  
  


***  
  


Syaoran ran through the halls with nothing but what Sakura's reaction would be in his mind. It was past seven, so she was up and already done with breakfast, yet where was she? The gardens where empty and no one was downstairs except the maids cleaning breakfast. His last place of searching then was out past the shrines where the Elder's studied and to the prayer pond.  


Exiting outside, he was met with a howling gust of wind. The wind was unusual for such a sunny day, but not unheard of so he shrugged it off. Spotting Sakura on the bench, he ran past the shrine and to the pond.  
  


But only if he would have been paying more attention to his surroundings, and not so much on Sakura's reaction, he might have heard the sudden scream being carried off into the wind…  
  


-------------------------------------------

Review, review, review! :)  



	4. Itamu

**Dokidoki.  
** **Chapter 4 – Itamu (Mourn)**  
** A Kaado Kyaputaa Sakura Fanfiction Produced by Michiko Oda**  


**Disclaimer:** I don't, CLAMP does.  
  


---------------------------------  
  


**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the nice reviews and comments! :) Sorry this took so long, I really didn't know how to start it.  


**Lil' Sakura Tenshi –** Sorry, but I spell "Li" according to the manga. And since there is no "L" in Japanese, it's spelled "Ri". I use "Ri" when it's spoken in Japanese context and "Li" in Chinese context. Get it?  


**Please remember to R&R!  
**  


---------------------------------  
  


The coffin passed by silently. Rain fell steadily on the concrete. People's faces where pale and tired. It seemed that everyone had shed the maximum of his or her tears. Sakura pushed her head into the base of Syaoran's neck as they passed. She couldn't bear to watch, for she was the one who had found the Elder dead yesterday on the wooden floor of the shrine, his eyes wide open in fear and skin burned a nauseating black. Syaoran had sensed trouble right after his proposal to the Card Mistress, and the man died a minute later in his trembling arms. Sakura supposed the timing of the situation was what worried her the most.  
_ How could such a happy day turn into a nightmare?_  


Thoughts ran wild through her head as she lay in Syaoran's arms last night. Was their bonding of love only going to cause death? Even though she tried to reason with herself that there had only been one incident, she sensed more danger ahead. The man, she hadn't even been told his name or pick it out in conversations, had died a mysterious death, burnt by flames riding in from the wind. Some said it was accident, others accused murder.  


Syaoran, her brave fiancé, had cried himself to sleep in her arms. She realized the man must have been an important figure to him. Sakura had never seen him sob like that.  


She found her thoughts wondering off to Tomoeda. Her heart ached to see her beloved's ache, but it was hard to pay attention to a funeral taking place in a language she didn't understand. She felt guilty, but couldn't focus, even with all her might, on the scene in front of her.  


If only she'd had her Cards, maybe this wouldn't have happened. Syaoran shifted uncomfortably beside her, and she griped his had to send him comfort. Turning, he let out a sad, small smile, she returned it.  


_ Maybe, just maybe if we solve this mystery everything will go splendidly well from then on. Maybe, after this everything will go back to normal.  
_

"Minna-san," Sakura's ears perked up. Why was this woman speaking Japanese?  


"We gather here on a most awful occasion. Ri Xen was a noble man and trusted friend. His life on this Earth was ripped short by a brutal doing of some heartless murderer. I, Namitsuyo Kada, announce that I have done research and proven that Ri-sama was murdered. We shall need revenge quickly!"  


Syaoran tensed and grabbed Sakura's hand a little tighter at the anger burning inside him from this lady's words.  


"Along with proving the murder, I have also discovered who did it. It was someone outside our Clan. Someone who came off so sweet and innocent that no one would ever suspect them. One who seduced their way into our tight bond by doing scandalous things and giving their body to anyone. One who needs to be stopped. And that someone," Kada met Sakura's frightened green eyes. "Is Kinomoto Sakura."  


Sakura froze in shock while Syaoran's blade appeared in front of Namitsuyo's neck in an instant.  
  


---------------------------------  
  


Sorry so short! More coming soon!  



End file.
